


过敏/ allergic

by hkzHZK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkzHZK/pseuds/hkzHZK
Summary: 【中文】暗搓搓投个自家oc（ABO/R18）。其实是个系列，只是苦于无人交♂流最终还是摸到了AO3来。不是fandom圈人，初来乍到什么都不懂还望海涵。这篇是和其他太太合作的，有授权，只是不知道她会不会来AO3。【日本語】他の方と一緒に創作して頂いている自作キャラたちの物語です（ABO/R18）。これを翻訳したいのですが未だに日本語で小説などを書いたことがない外国人ですしfandomについての知識がほぼ０なので色々教えていただきたいです。日本語能力試験N1レベルは合格しましたので良ければぜひご指導ご鞭撻を。*English* uhhhhhh.. Sorry about that but seriously I am not good at English at all, just can do some daily speaking and have no idea of fandoms. But I am glad and eager to see somebody can help me translate this or tell me anything about how to write things in English..  Clearly know I am totally suck..
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Heated

**Author's Note:**

> *A made up story, total fiction.. Maybe?  
> *纯属虚构……或许。

“Payne……Payne……”  
远处有声音传来，且似乎正在向自己缓慢靠近。Payne将注意力集中于听觉上，他才听清楚这是在唤他的名字。  
声音的熟悉程度让Payne身体一僵，本能性的想要跑，但身子沉重得如同挂满铁石枷锁，将自己死死的扣在原地不得动弹。而声源愈来愈近，Payne无法控制得连手都开始颤抖起来，鼻息变得沉重紊乱，脑子里的东西正吞噬着他。  
“不、不要！”  
男人油腻恶心的手伸向自己，往Payne手腕的那处地方抓了过去，一个用力将人扯摔在地。腰间传来的触碰感，让Payne眼里猛地聚满了泪，崩溃般挣扎着往前爬去，却被再次抓住脚踝拉了回来。  
一个脑袋撞地摔得晕头转向，又随着改变了。  
呼吸之间全是肮脏的信息素味道，仿佛坠入情欲大海，而那如同暴风雨一般混杂的信息素，狠狠鞭挞将自己盖没于海浪之下。  
硕大肉刃不断贯穿下身进入体内，就连狭窄的生殖腔口都被顶撞得生疼。酒精充斥大脑粘住眼皮，使Payne无法去看清眼前的一切到底是什么，但他能深刻的感知到，这是那恐怖的一晚。  
他张开嘴，立马就有东西涌了进来，Payne甚至分不清自己到底是置身于海底，亦或是置身在那让他崩溃发疯的那个夜晚。  
有什么东西从他的下体抽了出去，还未隔几秒，就又有炙热滚烫的事物抵在了穴口。  
Payne害怕到声音都开始颤抖，连话都抖不清楚，摇着头抗拒着一切：“不要插进来，别插进来！”  
但那事物还是毫不留情地狠插入体内，将Payne的五脏六腑都要挤压变形了，仿佛连胃都要被碾出来，干呕感不断上升直到失去一切感官知觉。这次倒像是真正的堕入无边黑暗大海了，身旁没有任何一个人，他不知道应该感到安心还是焦躁，腹部处的燥热感猛涨，要将他自己吞噬掉般。  
当Payne再次睁开眼睛的时候，再次置身于黑暗当中，但窗边的一轮明亮弯月让他明白，终于走出了噩梦。无力感已经将他的手脚捆束住，呼吸沉重不堪，被自己的信息素味道强压到喘不过气来还是少见的事。  
“抑制剂……”他才想起来这玩意被他搁置在饭厅的冰箱里了。  
虽嫌麻烦但也只能拖着无力身子去饭厅拿，不然他可没办法熬过这几天的发情期。  
Payne翻身下了床，穿上拖鞋后便开了门出去。明明平时短短的一点距离，此刻却像是被放长了十几倍，慢吞吞地移动了好一会，才终于摸索进了饭厅。  
“应该是收在这里了……”蹲下身拉开冰柜门还没认真翻找，脖子上就传来温度与触感，Payne一惊忙转过头去，才发现是Alex。  
“是你啊……我找点东西，你怎么还没睡？”Alex的样子看起来有点不对劲，Payne忍着身体的难受，站起身去探他的额头。  
手贴上额头确实有点热，但还不至于发烧。  
“这也没发烧啊？怎么了吗？”Payne的视线从上至下扫了一圈，才发现这小孩的裆部挺起了，这才反应过来。  
Alex是信息素过敏患者，只要一闻见或感知到任何人的信息素，便会和一般Omega与Alpha一样陷入发情期。而他刚才没反应过来，想必是被自己的发情期症状冲昏头了。  
当下心里便有些无奈，却也没任何办法。  
“Payne……我难受。”Alex将头倚靠在Payne的脖颈间，像只大型犬蹭着Payne。  
Payne抬手拍了拍Alex的背部，有些难下抉择。  
抑制剂目前只有一支了，而这种昂贵的优质抑制剂也不是什么地方都能买到的。普通市面上的价格本就让他有够呛的，并且现在没什么时间去给Alex再弄一支出来。Payne努力保持理智，将抑制剂暂时搁置一旁，蹲下身来。  
“没事的，一会就好。”  
他的这句话也不知是安慰Alex还是安慰他自己，但目前只能用手先帮Alex解决出来，让人暂时保持理性才对。  
Payne轻叹口气，将Alex宽松的睡裤拉下，掏出那根已经涨挺完全的性器。手中这沉甸甸的分量让他有些恼火，滚烫的物什握在手里套弄，在这闷热的七月天内还有些难受。这些都暂时不说了，关键是Alex连发情都有这么好的忍耐力，他这都套弄二十分钟了，但还是没见着人有任何要射的迹象。  
卖力为Alex套弄的人顿时有些头大，先不说酸疼的手了与蹲久后已经麻掉的腿，关键是自己还处于发情期状态，这样确实让他有些为难。Payne将手放在扭了扭，干脆放松下身子跪坐在地上，再次为人认真的套弄起来。  
不知又如此挺过了多久，Alex的性器才堪堪射了出来，Payne一个不注意便全被射在了脸上。幸好未射在眼睛上，眼皮还是可以撑开的。他抬手胡乱抹了把脸上的白浊精液，颇为无奈的叹口气。  
“这样差不多行了吧，也该清醒了。”  
刚想着起身的Payne才活动了一下脖颈，就被一下揪住了后脑的头发，狠狠的怼向面前的性器。  
“喂！Alex……”话到嘴边还未完全吐露出，粗长硬挺的性器便直直刺入嘴中，将舌头狠压往下话语也全数吞入。突然而来的顶弄带起Payne的一阵干呕，带动喉头软肉的蠕动却将Alex伺候得非常不错。  
对方满足地轻呼口气，挺胯开始肏弄Payne的口腔。湿软紧致的地处包裹着敏感性器，可怜的舌页被压于其之下，只能难受的小幅度动作。而相反的，Payne的感觉就没那么好了。口中全然都是Alex的味道，浓烈的雄性气息压得原本就在发情期的他喘不过气来，胃里一阵翻江倒海像是要呕出什么东西来似的，但也只能忍耐着好好张大嘴去讨好这枚无理智的性器。  
“呜呜！”对方似乎要达到高潮了，在Payne的嘴里开始冲刺。而Payne不知是因为发情期的原因还是因为别的原因，自己的性器也在睡裤之下开始发硬勃起，随着对方加快速度的顶弄，自己的性器前端也溢出白浊。几番抽插之后，Alex轻呼一声挺腰将精液全数射在人口中。  
终于得到解放的口腔，连腮帮子都酸痛得不行，精液刚巧射在喉咙处，连咳都咳不出来，只能强行咽下去。Payne擦了擦嘴角还挂留着的精液，虽然被人强行操弄口腔的滋味并不好受，他也在心理上起了厌恶反应，但想着这样大概行了，便想站起身来去继续翻找抑制剂。  
“我还有事，你要睡就去睡吧，够晚了……”但身后希望摄取更多的人不是这么想的，在Payne起身背对他后，Alex便擒住Payne的手腕扣在人身后，将Payne压倒在料理台上，侧过头且将人的下巴钳住，迫其转过头来和自己接吻，将Payne的话悉数堵在喉咙中。

对方柔软唇舌的柔韧有度如同一条滑软的细蛇，挑逗在Payne的口中。Alex的舌尖扫刮过牙关如同将士攻占领地，手也随之探到Payne的身下隔着单薄的外裤布料，揉弄半硬渐挺的性器。Payne无意识地迎合Alex的唇舌，颤颤巍巍地将打开自己的牙关口腔，且不熟练的将舌尖探进去，舔弄Alex的齿贝。

两条软舌纠缠交织着，粗重连绵的呼吸越来越乱，甜腻稍酸的果香于二人四周蔓延开，如同恐怖的催情药让Alex的腹下更加肿胀火热。而他只能先将这些欲望施加于这个吻之上。

舌尖继续探弄，舌页互相磨擦带起更多温度感觉，Payne不敢相信自己被吻就麻了身子，完全挣脱不开Alex的温柔束缚。他现在只能仰起头去和Alex接吻，将自己的唇舌全数伏上去，再拉开银丝般的津液，随之垂挂在嘴角边。

“呼……Alex……”好不容易得到的一些喘息机会，却还没休息太久，Alex的唇又再次附力上去。甜软带有些许凉意的嘴唇，对于现在的Payne来说无疑是最好的美食。他张开嘴舔舐且用牙齿轻轻叼住撕磨着，仿佛真的有些许甜蜜从对方的舌尖与唇肉传来，荡开于嘴间。

“Payne，Payne……”Alex如同舐蜜糖的小孩，不断追着气喘吁吁的Payne讨吻，还只将舌尖舔上人的唇瓣，就像是在品尝什么美味一般开心。但有力的舌就不像那么温柔了，舌尖半个探进口腔中摄取甜味，扫荡过嘴中每一处不放过任何角落。

“别、别亲了Alex，喘不过气……”Payne被逼着有丝想逃的意味，但又被捉回来继续接吻，对方仿佛永远都要不够一般。

他想再次说话打断这个吻，但还来不及开口，脖颈处传来的温热气息与瘙痒就让Payne软了腿。本就处在发情期的他，被人这么调弄更加敏感，现在就连腿也站不直，只能用手肘撑着料理台桌面，才能防止自己不完全掉落于地上。

湿热舌尖舔弄上颈肉再由此向上，将Payne的耳垂肉含在口中吮吸。舌头依次舔过耳后耳道，Payne无力得双腿都开始打颤，趴伏在桌面上小声呻吟。  
“Alex……放开我。”  
他试图严肃声音却提醒人不敢这么做，但无力感已然侵蚀嗓音，将Payne此刻的声音变了调，听着倒像是在对人撒娇。  
而Alex听见了也不会停下，发情的感觉过于糟糕强大，他只能跟随着欲望和下身行动。  
Payne身后突然一凉，他就算意识再模糊也能感觉到自己的裤子被拉下了，冰凉的冷空气直冲已被发情期折腾到微湿的穴口，而那人也未做任何前戏准备，就将硬挺性器直直插入Payne体内。  
Payne未想到Alex会这么直接的插入，疼得尖叫一声鼓足了力想挣脱开人的桎梏，却只是螳臂当车杯水车薪罢了，再绝对力量的面前，他就像是一只待宰的羔羊，正莅临狩猎者的嘴边。  
他明白过来，只能适应被猛一下劈开的痛苦。Alex以前发情时候没少拉着他逼着他做过，Payne相信自己应该很快就能适应过来。  
但相反的是，发情期的自己好像格外需要这种事情的介入。Alex的性器埋在体内的感觉比平时普通做爱的感觉还要好许多，甚至穴道深处都有些许瘙痒，恨不得有什么粗长物什可以插进来捅捅止痒。  
“Alex……轻、轻点……啊！”但即使这样，也受不住来自无理智的发情野兽的强攻。硕大性器狠狠挺进体内，穴肉一反常态地裹上去吮吸住。Alex将其翻转一面高抬起臀部，性器抽出再精准狠狠插进肉穴中，边顶撞穴内软肉边埋在人耳边开口。  
“Payne……里面好软好热。”  
尽管Alex每次都会无意识地说这些让人脸红的荤话，但Payne还是不能习惯他这样，穴肉都随之绞紧狠咬住性器，好半天才从喉咙里挤出像样的句子：“别说了……呜！快、快闭嘴……”  
身后之人加快抽插速度，双手箍紧人腰狠厉撞击深处，猛地性器前端顶弄上一处柔软，激得Payne尖叫着射了出来。还没完全缓过劲来，Alex便再次动作着要往那处重新撞去。  
“等等！Alex！”  
Alex现在顶插的那处正是Payne的生殖腔。因为生为beta不经常发情的原因，beta的生殖腔比Omega窄狭许多，也很难受孕许多。这次不知是因为发情期的来临还是其他的原因，竟然被Alex顶撞到了。但很多感觉也因此悉数翻倍，没顶般的快感如海浪击拍在Payne身上，将他打入欲望之海当中。  
“不行……你不能进去！”Payne感到身后的人想要强行插入生殖腔，恐惧狠狠拥挤上来，以往的记忆也全数于脑海中开始回放。  
但此刻的Alex兴奋感涌上头如揭露秘密的孩童，恨厉撞击那处柔软待人精疲力尽无力再挣扎反抗。满腔欲望使得Alex推动胯间气力，肉棒始终挺胀并没有松懈丝毫，研磨深处穴心生殖腔口。  
“Payne，我想进去。”  
“呜啊……不行Alex，不行！”  
Alex闻言也去管的嘴硬挣扎，逗弄一般放慢抽插速度，将娇媚穴肉翻进翻出。但腹部始终涨热不止，终于在数百下抽插后狠捣进人生殖腔内，浓稠滚烫精液打在肉壁上。这场恐怖的射精过程让Payne仰起头，尖叫着性器再次吐出半股浓精液，视线一黑失去知觉。  
而终于交待完全的Alex缓慢喘着粗气环抱住瑟瑟颤栗爽到昏厥的人，怀抱中熟悉的体温令他安心。

可空气中依旧肆虐着的妖艳果香却不那么认为，被那人身上刺鼻的柠檬味再三搔刮鼻腔的Alex终于发现大事不妙。  
是他最忌讳的发情期信息素的味道。  
而自己面前奄奄一息的娇小身躯还从里到外都挂着浓稠且刺眼的白色爱液，眼角尚未干涸的泪水令Alex感觉自己无论从视觉到嗅觉都受到了强烈的生理性压迫。  
下意识地拉开冰柜，却发现平时总是塞得满满当当的抑制剂只剩下孤零零的最后一支。  
顿时Alex感觉连天都塌了下来。  
再一想到平时在Payne檐下的点点滴滴，罪恶感便有如蚁蚀般蛀倒了他的脊梁。  
他知道自己一过敏便控制不住自己，所以多少还是习惯了二人事后的尴尬氛围，可这次他却不想再看见Payne略带婴儿肥的可爱脸庞上再挂出那幅五味杂陈的表情。  
无奈、悲伤、挣扎，却又不得不强打起精神拿一贯的微笑试图蒙混一切——

这个人根本不配，因为他太过善良。

Alex的诞生“无非是个意外”——至少福利院的“老师”是这么说的。  
诚然，他有与周围人无异的黑发黄肤，然而偏白的肤色与出挑的碧蓝色双目令他吃尽了苦头。

无论是孩子们、还是“老师”们。  
这个形只影单的白色大个子根本就不是他们的“朋友”，还不如说是他们的“敌人”。  
曾经有那么一个同样理解他处境的“黑孩子”，可没过多久“小黑”便消失得无影无踪——  
虽然小Alex由于出挑的外在而受尽排挤，而他同样被上天所眷顾的头脑却总能令他嗅到其他孩子所无法察觉的隐情——  
总是憨笑着的“小黑”却不一定。  
这种带有其他颜色的孩子的结局从自己身上足够以一斑而窥全豹，而自己只是因为这头脑所带来的优异成绩而处在这种不上不下的境地中罢了。  
他知道，只是他不说。  
所以小Alex能够依靠的人只剩下了医务室里那个略显古怪但对所有孩子都一视同仁的Payne医生。  
Alex觉得自己的诞生绝非“老师”们口中的什么“偶然”，所以一有机会便抓着Payne医生不放，想要发掘出自己究竟从何而来的秘密，就连医生口中晦涩的词句也在日积月累中逐渐变得和蔼可亲。  
也就在那时，白色的小豆丁便暗自下定了要成为像Payne一样的医生的决心。

时光飞逝，那个曾经的小豆丁似乎变成了鸡窝里的凤凰般的存在。  
一如既往的优秀成绩与白皙高挑的身材让曾经的“敌人”们都不自觉地收敛了三分，然而Alex并不在乎这些，依旧我行我素地穿梭于医务室与宿舍之间。

十年了。  
曾经的一大一小两个白色身影，如今仍旧是一大一小就旁人根本无从理解的话题说笑着，只是二人的体格差悄悄地换了边。  
而都到了这个年龄，Alex身上都没有出现过哪怕一丝信息素的气息，所以关于二人若有似无的流言一直没有停过。  
虽然Alex只把它们当作耳边风，可该来的总是会来的。

Alex在大学入学体检那天最后的记忆是还没读完自己的体检报告便脸色骤变的Payne一脸严肃地让他闻了闻信息素样本。  
后来发生了什么Alex也记不清了，只是到了年龄的他无处可去只好搬进了Payne家里，而他前往医学院的报道日也被一再推迟——  
同时自从那天起二人的肉体关系就从来没有停止过，也自从那时起Alex才真正地理解了自己为什么是个“意外”。

不顾身体尚在余韵中缠绵的沉重，Alex以最快的速度简单作了收拾后便夺门而出，为了二人共同的救赎而在朦胧的夜色中不停奔走。

外人看热闹不嫌事大的邪恶眼光？  
街道中充斥着的焦灼气味？  
这难道就是所谓孽缘？

管它呢。

待Payne醒来时，浴缸中的热水正包裹着全身，快要散架的身子骨也被这温暖重新暂时拼合在了一起，从生殖腔传来的隐约疼痛与蒸汽中自己浓烈的信息素味道提醒着他又是一次“不太愉快”的事后。  
这小屁孩多少还是有点良心。  
虽有万般无奈，Payne还是强迫自己打起精神，摸索着戴上了眼镜，穿上男孩为他准备好的睡衣。  
可他刚拖着依旧发软的身子踏出浴室大门，映入眼帘的却又是一番触目惊心的景象——  
尝试在市售抑制剂中稳定急促呼吸的Alex全身透着淡淡的樱红，修长白皙的手指不断套弄着胯间硕大而病态的欲望，喘息着根本无暇顾及突然出现在身边的Payne。  
如此震撼使得Payne昏昏沉沉的大脑不顾一切地再次运转了起来，尝试理清至今为止事态的走向——

既然已经是事后，为什么Alex的状态依旧没有稳定下来？  
二人都知道以一般的抑制剂的纯度根本不足以安定Alex的过敏症状，可为什么这倒霉孩子仍旧做着这种杯水车薪的无用功？

——直到硬拖着自己臃肿的思绪强行思考的Payne的眼角余光扫过桌上散乱的抑制剂旁整齐摆放着的紧急避孕药，这才恍然大悟。  
自己怀上都是小事，再这么下去Alex怕是要连小命都给自己搭上——  
心急火燎的Payne顾不上自己的疲惫，便一把搂住了高自己一头的大男孩，猛地一口咬在他白嫩透红的脖颈上。  
虽然标记对于Alex的特殊体质根本不起作用，但对于缓解他的过敏症状至少还算有效。

随着孩子的一声呜咽，些许理智参杂在迷离中再次回到了那双诱人的蓝色双眸里，熟悉的体香令他唤出了脑海中那个令他安心的名字。

“——Payne？”

“嗯。”

恍惚中Payne一如既往地佯装镇定微笑着，可不知怎的，唯独今天他背后似乎闪着天使般温柔却刺眼的光芒。

“对不起……”

浑身发软的Alex嘟囔着一头埋进了Payne并不宽广的胸膛里，浓烈的信息素气味几乎要使他发狂。

“我知道。转过身来。”

这句话仿佛咒语一般驱使着Alex将自己柔软的臀肉朝向声音的来源处，随即Payne灵巧的手指便伸入了他欲求不满的后穴里，一边拓宽入口一边朝着他最为敏感的地方不断捣弄，突如其来却又在意料之中的快感惹得连Alex的腰肢都在迎合体内手指的动作摇摆，很快随着Payne的按压，一阵酥麻自下而上席卷了Alex的全身，然而愈加亢奋的身体却更加希望那人能将他的种子播撒在自己还在余韵中颤抖的穴道内——

“Payne……快点……”

被欲火所灼烧至发烫的身体催促折磨着Alex，连声音都裹挟着大半祈求，而身后的Payne也毫不含糊，坚硬而滚烫的肉柱裹着黏滑瞬间填满了Alex空虚的后庭，摩擦着前列腺带来一波又一波的快感海啸。  
Payne虽然在各种意义上生得远不如自己来得“粗壮”，可他总能出其不意地顶弄得发情的自己毫无招架之力，恰到好处的尺寸又不至于弄疼自己敏感的穴肉，碰撞中臀上传来Payne的隐约肉感使Alex彻底沉溺于无边欲望中无法自拔——

好喜欢。还想要。不要走。

想要这样告诉Payne，可是连光喘息都忙不过来的喉咙根本不听使唤，身后接连不断的进攻使Alex再一次临近高潮的边缘，同样滚烫的躯体逐渐贴紧了Alex，在迷人的柠檬芬芳中Payne的一发浓稠终于打在了他的穴道里，成了他通往云霄之外最后的临门一脚。

“Payne……”

有什么东西倒在了Alex的怀里，可筋疲力尽的他根本无力顾及，呼唤着那人的名字，感受到他微弱的体温后同样随着疲惫感沉沉睡去。


	2. memories..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not "the first time".  
> *不是“第一次”。

“还好吗？Alex？”

经过了“第一次”的意外，仍旧心有余悸的Payne下意识的把脱敏训练用的信息素浓度稀释得不能再低，可这次Alex的反应依旧没有好到哪里去，通红的脸颊与急促的呼吸昭示着这小子已经深陷在发情中无法自拔。  
去他的——无计可施的Payne只好暗骂一声，正准备像上次一样尝试标记Alex使他多多少少缓过神来，没想到却被不讲道理的大男孩一把按在了沙发上。

“臭小子你干什么——”

慌了神的Payne焦急地想要挣开束缚，却发现发情的Alex手上的力道来得比平时还要大，无论如何挣扎，四肢还是被人死死锁住根本动弹不得，只是看着那人腆着脸不断靠近。

“给我放开——”

虽然力量上输给了Alex，出于历史原因Payne也并不打算停止反抗，情急之下他只好努力地抬起头，想要啃咬Alex脖颈上的软肉让他停下，可对方像是猜到他要这么做一样，直接来了个先下手为强——  
轻微的痛楚夹杂着奇妙的燥热感随着心脏的鼓动游走在Payne全身，同时一阵熟悉的厌恶感也从脑海深处逐渐浮现——  
可仔细一想，这燥热和记忆中令人反胃的标记感却又有些许不同。  
旺盛的好奇心使Payne忽略了身上Alex的动作与心头不断涌生的不适，可他刚想要分辨两种感觉中的微妙差异，就被人用双唇一口堵住思路，阴差阳错中最后的防线也被人撬开，惊恐中Payne下意识地抗拒着Alex软舌那笨拙的挑逗，可身体却像是背叛了自己一般逐渐被人吻走了气力，只得任由那异物与自己缠绵，到最后甚至连胯间沉寂许久的血流都开始蠢蠢欲动——  
深重的罪恶感随着Alex的愈发深入不断压迫着Payne紧绷的神经，终于Alex像是读懂了他逐渐急促的呼吸般松开了紧贴的双唇，迷离的眼神中也多出了几分不知所措，战战兢兢地松开了Payne身上的束缚，然而早已衣冠不整的二人之间的空气也已几近凝固。

强忍着反胃给Alex递过抑制剂，感觉脑子都要炸开的Payne的意识也开始逐渐变得模糊，然而下一秒脑海中趁虚而入的空虚感又使他打了一个激灵，接着两腿间已然坚挺的触感便开始抽打起了他的脊梁——  
这臭小子到底对我做了什么？  
想要努力的压抑，却又眼睁睁地看着自己被本能驱使着与Alex越靠越近，可是直到二人褪去防备坦诚相对时，Payne还是没有等来自己发情时腻歪的信息素味道，更没有等来那股当年被强行标记时令他终身难忘的被征服感——  
不是真正意义上的发情，更没有被任何人所标记，那么抑制剂对于此时欲火焚身的自己来说也就没有任何用处。  
而光是想到接下来要发生的事情，都能令彻底陷入过去阴影的Payne感到冷汗直流——

即便经过了充分的扩张，后穴时隔多年再次被他人破开的强烈不适感还是令Payne惊叫出声。  
而男孩粗壮且毒辣的尤物每推进哪怕一寸，从心底喷薄而出的剧烈厌恶感都会呈指数级增加，可Payne的身体却根本不去理会早已超负荷运转的精神，只是一个劲地渴望着更多——

自幼时起便被深深植下的恐惧与十多年前那个令人作呕的夜晚至今仍刻在心灵深处，犹如长年的噩梦般阴魂不散。  
虽然在生活中来自于他人的身体触碰无可避免，Payne也强迫着自己接受了这些，可哪怕只是想到有人想要触碰自己的身体内部，他都会感到一阵阵的生理性不适，为什么最后还是放任了Alex这小子——  
来自理智那海啸般的羞愤与体内不可一世的欲望将Payne裹挟折磨得无所适从。  
想要挣扎，埋伏在穴道内的那头野兽却用它硕大的尺寸所带来的毒药般快感将Payne死死地钉在沙发上任人鱼肉。

无药可救。  
你还是快点去死吧，Payne Stewart。  
果然蛆虫所生的孩子就是如此肮脏不堪啊——

“——很疼吗？Payne？”

终究还是Alex停下了动作，将Payne从无尽的思维地狱中抢救回现实。

情况与当年根本是天差地别。  
察觉到这一点，差点就过呼吸了的Payne好歹是安定下来了少许。

“嗯……”

刚返回现实的思维仍是一片混乱，发现不知何时脸上划过了一道又一道泪痕的Payne只好手足无措地敷衍着Alex投来的关切目光。

“那——”

“不用管我……”

要是这倒霉孩子跟他这八杆子打不到一起的异常体质能够彻底划清关系就好了——  
被折磨得有气无力的Payne尝试着抚慰自己仍在不断抗拒的内心，尽管他知道这只是杯水车薪——  
可是相似的悲剧不能再重复下去了。

“轻点……就好……”

使尽最后一丝力气从喉咙里挤出自己的潜意识最不想听到的话语，果不其然Payne便遭到了来自内心深处的强烈反弹，在快感与不适的双重重压中就要喘不过气的他只好放下一切自尊，再次向身上人寻求那口危险而美味的毒药——

“吻我……求你了，Alex——”

二人的唇舌应声再次缠绕在一起不分彼此，来自Alex的体液顺势流入Payne口中被身体所吸收，顿时Payne感到连后庭中埋藏着的肉柱都变得滚烫了三分，将他压抑已久的生理性需求在刹那间引爆。可对方的唇舌并没有半点打算放过自己的意思，于是Payne只好在欲求不满中轻摆腰肢提醒Alex下一步的动作，而结果也自不必说——  
Alex看似杂乱无章的冲撞在他体液的催化下瞬间击穿了Payne仍在负隅顽抗的理智，而Payne得到彻底解放的身体也开始了进一步的索求，包裹着器身的穴肉像是要将Alex榨出汁一般卖力吮吸着，这突如其来的快感也同时醍醐灌顶般将Alex彻底吞噬。

“Payne……里面……好舒服……”

嘴里无意识地吐出下流字句，可早已被Alex潮水般抽插所顶碎的Payne甚至没有了羞愤的力气，喉咙中已然黏腻的喘息在Alex耳畔轻轻搔刮，最终化作快感的洪水猛兽使Alex不得不丢盔卸甲——

“Payne……”

即便Alex再如何聪慧过人，临近绝顶的头脑甚至无法替他找出像样的词汇，他只好呼唤着循着气味贴近了身下人的耳畔，可没想到那人却先他一步射了出来，柔软的穴道跳动着一阵收紧，连自己的眼前也跟着变得一片空白，恍惚中好像有什么粘稠的东西流了出来。


End file.
